Shut Up and Dance With Me
by OGPDuckDinner
Summary: This Is a Lapidot AU were there in high school and a big dance is comig up and Lapis 'persuades' Peridot to go. I might add the Cheeto puff. Cute Lapidot fluff. I suck at summires just read. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Please Peri

Shut Up and Dance With Me

Chapter One: Please Peri

 **Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe. This is my first fan-fiction so please tell me if anything is wrong or if you want to see something added in. Any way this is an AU that involves a high school Lapidot dance.** **YAY! Lapis x Peridot.** **Inspiration from the song Shut Up and Dance With Me by -Walk The Moon- no lets get this story started already. :)**

– **-** It was 11 .a.m. in the dorm room of Peridot's. She was up trying to finish an Essay for her history class that she had in an hour. She didn't know how to start it. She has been trying to think of something for an hour now. After about 15 more minutes of trying her best friend of 14 years. Lapis Lazuli. Busted through there shared dorm room with the biggest smile ever plastered on her face. She was holding something behind her back that Peridot just couldn't make out.

"Hey Peri! Guess what!" said Lapis walking closer to were Peridot was.

"What Lapis. I'm trying to finish my Essay" she tried not to sound to harsh to her.

"Oh. Peri you know classes are canceled for the rest of the week?" she looked at Peridot a little confused that she didn't here about that.

"WHAT THIS IS FUCKING GARBAGE I'V BEEN TRYING TO DO THIS ESSAY FOR OVER AN HOUR! WHY ARE CLASSES CANCELED!?" She couldn't help but to be angry at what her friend was telling her.

"Because….." She pulled out what was behind her. A poster that said **BIG DANCE DONT MISS IT.**

"Great classes are canceled for some stupid dance" Peridot grumbled.

"Its not stupid! And I'm not going there by myself so….. your coming". Lapis said still smiling widely.

"Ha your funny. why don't you ask one of the many guys that are crushing on you." Peridot said. She knew Lapis loved dancing almost as much as swimming but Peridot never liked dancing and she also hated to think about all the guys that liked Lapis. Peridot hated dancing Mostly because she never tried too but she despised the thought of it she would rather stick with her video games. After what Peridot said Lapis had a pained look on her face but than she had and idea. She walked near Peridot and stopped were she was only millimeters away from her face wearing a sly grin.

"Please Peri. You know I would rather hang out with you" she whispered.

Peridot's face was was bright red from how close she was to her face.

"uh….um….o..ok..ill g...go" she managed to stutter out. Lapis's bright blue eyes shined when she agreed which caused her blush to deepen. Lapis giggled at how Peridot looked. She hugged the girl in front of her putting her head over her shoulder.

"Thanks Peri! This means a lot to me!" She felt Peridot hug her back and heard her laugh back.

"No problem Lapis" Peridot leaned back and smiled at her.

"Now Lapis can you do me a favor" Peridot had a grin of her own.

"Yeah Peri?"

"Help me finish this essay" She grinned wider and her green eyes sparkled at Lapis. Which caused Lapis to blush a little.

"Only if we go dress shopping tomorrow and we cant forget about shoe shopping"

"Fine" she huffed.

( **She So Cute)** Lapis thought to herself while fallowing Peridot to her laptop where she was trying to write her Essay.

–-

 **Well than there was the first chapter. Its short I know but I will update and write new chapters for this story probably every 2 or 4 days tell me what you think about that and please tell me what you thought about this chapter. I will try to make the next one much longer. Criticism is allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping Sorta

Chapter two: Shopping Sorta

 **I wrote the next chapter yay well I hope you enjoy well Lapis and Peridot shopping well kinda shopping. If you havent read the last chapter than go read that first. Leads off after Lapis helped Peridot.**

"Come on Peri we need to go shopping and I helped you with your essay" Lapis was leaning against there shared bathroom door. Lapis didn't understand why Peridot had to get dress just to go to the mall. All they were going to do was shop for dresses and shoes for the dance. Peridot walked out the bathroom causing Lapis to jump by surprise. Peridot walked out wearing an open green plaid shirt with a black under shirt she was also wearing ripped black skinny jeans with black converse.

"Ok lets get this over with" Peridot maundered not noticing the blush on her friends face. They walked out of there dorm rooms only to be stopped by the all famous jock ,Jasper, which so happens to be Peridot's best friend.

"Were you nerds going" Jasper said jokingly

"I,m taking Peridot shopping for the dance" Lapis had a big grin plastered on her face at how she managed to get Peri to agree to even consider going. Peridot just stood there with a bored expression not even wanting to go out anywhere.

"WOW! Peridot I wouldn't expect you of all people to go to the dance "

"I made a deal with Lapis" Peridot stated plainly just wanting to end the conversation.

"Like….. a sexual deal?" Jasper didn't know what went on between Lapis and Peridot mostly because the technician never left the dorm room.

" _ **NO**_ _ **!**_ " Peridot screamed her face going completely red and Lapis,s face went to one of pure enjoyment. She always found it cute how Peri blushed and how she would react to crap like this.

"Anyway me Lapis need to go shopping" Peridot than grabbed Lapis's hand and pulled her past Jasper leading her to her Corvette. Peridot didn't notice she didnt notice she was still holding Lapis's hand until she saw the red tint on her face. She quickly extracted her hand and opened the car door for Lapis and than ran to the drivers seat.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

They than got out of the car and started walking towards the mall. Once inside Lapis dragged Peridot to a dress store that was new. There were hundreds of dresses that they could choose from and shoes.

"Lapis lets make a deal. We wont show each other what we got" Peridot didn't want Lapis to see her in a dress until the dance. They spent at least 1 hour trying to find the perfect dresses and shoes. Peridot decided to go with a black half low dress that had a green outline with a pair of black flats (Fuck High heels). Lapis went with a dark blue slit dress that let her have of her back exposed with a black 1 in wedges. When walking out Peridot and Lapis were joking about stupid crap that happened last week but they were interrupted by a strange man. He quickly stopped in front of Lapis with a devilish smile.

"Hey baby girl the names Jake how would you like to go for a ride" he said creepishly pointing to his dick.

"Fuck off" Lapis spat not liking how the man was acting towards her. He then pushed her against a wall and tried to start making out with her. Lapis whimpered when the man started grinding his dick against her leg. Lapis opened her eyes realizing the man was no longer in front of her. She saw that Peri had punched the man in the face and now he lied unconscious on the ground.

"Lets go Lapis" Peridot said noticing the police officers coming there was. Lapis instantly started running and Peridot followed dogging people that were in front of them they were so close to the door when Lapis got grabbed by a random shopper who was actually a police officer. Peridot quicklt turned around and Socked him in the face causing him to throw Lapis into the hair. Peridot quickly grabed her and started running with the girl in her arms she kicked open the mall doors running to her car and quickly throwing Lapis in and jumping in herself. She than turned the keys and went top speed out of the parking lot and back to there dorms. During the ride Peridot thanked herself for not locking the car. When they got into there dorm room they burst out laughing.

"I cant believe you punched a creep and a police officer in the same day" Lapis said Laughing historically

"They had it coming to them. Man that Jake guy was so disgusting. Are you okay Lapis."

"yeah im fine thanks to you" Lapis said with a blush threatening to creep up on her face.

"It was no problem im just glad your okay" she said smiling at the girl in front of her.

"We should go to sleep its late"

"i agree" Peridot said while crashing onto her bed. "Good night Lapis"

"Good night Peridork" Lapis grinned only to be surprised by getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"Good night" Lapis mumbled again suddenly drifting off to sleep.

-Hope you enjoyed tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**Chapter Three: Nightmares**

 **This is like a mini chapter just for fun I am going to post another chapter very soon but I hope you enjoy.**

Lapis woke up in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare about the man that 'talked' to her yesterday and it was about what if Peri wasn't there to save her. It brought tears to her eyes. She grabbed a tissue from off her nightstand quickly wiping her eyes trying to forget the nightmare. She heard a rustling sound from the other side of the room and instantly looked over. It was Peridot turning and shaking in her bed. She paid no intention to it just thinking the girl was cold. She closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep and she did. Peridot woke up having a nightmare similar to Lapis's but this time it was what if he actually managed to hurt Lapis or if he threatened to kill her right in front of Peridot. Peridot quickly sat up tears streaming down her face she couldn't stand the thought so she quickly stood up and slumped over to were Lapis was.

"hey Lapis" Peridot whispered poking the girl once.

"yeah Peri" she looked over to the girl. She was a complete mess her hair was everywhere and their was water on her face.

"Can I sleep with you I had a bad dream" Peridot's eyes shyd away from the girl. Peridot felt someone grab her hand and pull on it gently pulling her into the bed. Peridot face away from the girl of course trying not to be awkward. Lapis turned were she could see Peridot. She than wrapped her arms around her without thinking and scooted towards her until her body was touching hers. A smile crept up on Peridot's face and she put her hands on top of the ones around her. They both fell asleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

–-

 **Like I said short mini chapter just for fun. I just wanted to write about a couple of cuddling nerds im sorry. Anyway ill update probably in a day or two and make a funny chapter and than the one after that is probably going to be the dance.**

 **Shout out for: katiadragon646. For a Idea for the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: JASPER WAIT!

**Chapter Four: Jasper Wait!**

 **All I have to say is I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

– **-**

Peridot and Lapis were still asleep and weren't wanting to move from there position everything was calm until someone bust through there dorm rooms door.

"Sup nerds wha….." Jasper looked at Lapis's bed dumbfounded. Her being dumbfounded quickly turned into suspicion and than into hilarity. Jasper took out her phone and quickly took a picture of her friends.

"GET SOME!" Jasper yelled on purpose. Peridot and Lapis woke up instantly. Peridot fell out of Lapis's grip and fell onto the floor. She quickly stood up and looked to what made the ruckus. All the color drain from Peridot's face.

"JASPER ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Peridot screamed scared that the jock thought they were doing something else.

"JASPER WE WERNT DOING ANYTHING BAD!" Lapis screeched scared of what might happen in the situation.

"Its is so what it looks like you guys getting things steamy" Jasper teased. Peridot looked utterly terrified she couldn't believe the situation she didn't even notice the blush on both of there face either.

"I know im joking chill Peridot. You too Lapis." Peridot relaxed and went outside to talk to Jasper leaving Lapis in the dorm room. Lapis rolled onto the other side of her bed checking her clock. 3:41 p.m. Lapis's eyes widen shes been asleep for more than half the day. She sat up and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

 **Outside The Dorm Room**

"so Peridork its not every day I walk into my best friends dorm room and see her sleeping with somebody." Jasper was leaning against the door looking straight at Peri.

"I had a Bad dream and I asked if I could sleep with her." Peridot's face was bright red she started looking towards the ground knowing that she would shatter at the jocks gaze.

"Alright. I have to go but next time…...Lock your door. With that Jasper left leaving Peridot confused in the dormitory hallway.

–-

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter I know it sucks but hey nothing I can do. (Yes there is) but oh well. The next chapter is going to be the dance and hopefully you guys like it. =)**


	5. Plz Read Very important

**This isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell you guys/gals that im thinking of how im going to write the next chapter so it might be late and i just wanted to give everyone that is enjoying the story a heads up. Hang in there the chapter will be out this week. =D**


	6. Chapter 5: Shut Up and Dance

**Chapter Five: Shut Up and Dance**

 **Late chapter sorry I was thinking how to write this chapter and I hope you enjoy. =** D

Peridot walked back into the dorm room and was greeted by Lapis walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Peridot looked away from her and towards her clock. 3:42 pm. The dance started at 8:00. Peridot grabbed some clothes out of her drawer and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was walking she saw a shimmer of blue from the corner of her eye.

 _ **A thew hours later…**_

Peridot lied on her bed it was only 7:50 and Peridot still wasn't ready. Lapis left with some friends a little while go to the dance. Peridot didn't get to see what she was waring sadly. She didn't want to go but she made a promise. She got up, grabbed the bag with her dress and everything else and walked into the bathroom.

 _ **Peridot finally got ready =D**_

Lapis stood with some friends at the dance (Pearl, Garnet ,and Amethyst. Jasper was also there.) There were already a bunch of people there dancing and some drunk. How do you even get drunk already? Lapis thought to herself. Lapis checked her phone 8:04. Garnet noticed Lapis tense up and quickly put a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Lapis, Peridot will show up she never brakes promises" Garnet smiled at her. Garnet always knew the right things to say.

"Yeah Peridot will be here if she doesn't show i'll go drag her here." Jasper joked earning a annoyed Pearl and a Laughing Amethyst. From across the room the door opened leaving the group amazed. Peridot walked in instantly seeing her friends and walking towards them. Lapis stood in aw Peridot looked gorgeous. She didn't notice her mouth was open or the blush that spread across her face until She heard Garnet giggle. She straightend up and greeted Peridot with the biggest smile across her face.

"Peridot I was starting to think you wernt going to show. You look great'

"Yeah sorry im late you look amazing Lapis but…. Whats up with them." Peridot said pointing at the people behind her that were staring dumfound at her.

"They think you look beautiful too"

- **Bunch of stupid crap later-**

Lapis and Peridot were still hanging with everyone Pearl was wasted because Amethyst put something in her punch. Jasper and Garnet were laughing at Pearl. A few minutes later Lapis's jam came on.

"Periiii come dance with me." Peridot looked very nervous everyone knew Peridot couldn't dance even if her life deepened on it mostly because she never dances.

"Lapis...you know I cant dance..." Peridot went on saying she couldn't dance.

"Peridot."

"yes Lapis"

"Shut up and dance with me" Lapis grabbed Peridot's hand dragging her to the dance floor. Jasper let out a cat call to both of them. Lapis stopped in the middle of the dance floor and smiled the song that was playing both of them knew mostly because it was both of there favorite song. Lapis stood at Peridot's side **(BTW there both doing the same thing kinda).** The leg opposite of each other they tapped twice while taking one step back and throwing there arms up to shape a 180 degree angle in both directions. Peridot threw her right arm backwards while bowing with her legs parted Lapis did the same but instead she threw her left arm back. They quickly stood straight up bending there elbows and placing there hands on the back of there heads while shaking there hips. They put one hand on there hips and turned around (There elbows are facing each other) they took 2 and a half step until turning around and sideways shuffling. They than stopped and quickly parted there legs were the sides of the others feet were touching while putting one arm in the middle of there body. They quickly stood up and did the same thing they did before but instead they threw there arms (angled) towards there head. They stood up and threw one arm toward the middle of there body while they quickly turned to each other swaying there angled outwards were there arm wasn't angled no more. They angled both there arms so they were there elbows were touching there torso they than threw both there arms forward (angled still) . They than threw there arms over there head and spinning around. They then threw there hands down hitting one of there knees. They both threw there hands up a little past there head throwing the hand thats closest to the other to hit there knees again. There body went straight only putting an angled arm on the back of there head. They threw there arms on there sides sliding over the side of there thighs. They left one hand over there hips and other towards there face while throwing one leg a little off the ground. They then threw both there hands (elbowed) in front of there necks while spinning around. They then took 2 steps backwards they threw one hand down and put one hand on there hips. They then started shaking there hips they than stepped 2 on the floor before taking 2 steps forwards. Peridot grabbed Lapis's hand and spun her around while dipping her and grabbing one of her legs that went up her side. All they heard when they ended was clapping and applause's. They stood up and bowed before walking to there group of friends.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance"

"I said I didn't like dancing not that I didn't know how" Peridot grabbed Lapis's hand and turned her around to face her. Peridot leaned forward towards Lapis's placing a gentle kiss on the girls lips.

–-

 **Holy crap that was so hard to write but now its here hope you enjoy it ill write the next chapter soon. =D**


	7. Im really sorry

**Look you guys where probably wondering where i went because i usually post on. To be honest i just wanted to hang with my Girlfriend before school starts again. I was going to make the next chapter a Lemon but i want you guys to choose should i make this last chapter a lemon chapter or just some cute fluff. I'm still really sorry for not telling any of you a lot of you enjoy the story and left really nice reviews. I hope you can understand.**


End file.
